Coolers for beverages and storing ice are known in the art. Typically, the coolers are formed from four solid, plastic walls, a bottom wall, and a hinged lid. Collectively, the walls and lid define a storage chamber for storing ice, beverages, foodstuffs, etc. It may be desirable, however, to separate goods within the cooler such as utensils, food, ice, and beverages to more adequately control the temperature of each item. Furthermore, in locations where security is an issue, e.g., concert or sports venue, there is a need to search the contents of the cooler. This is problematic in that cold air can escape while the cooler lid is opened for inspection. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a compartmentalized cooler that allows the contents therein to be viewed without opening the lid.